Conventionally, proposals for improving directional stability and responsiveness during a turn of a vehicle have been made. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. S63-279976 describes a vehicle steering device for determining a hydraulic pressure control value, which increases as a front wheel steering angle increases, and decreases as the vehicle speed increases, and applying a brake hydraulic pressure corresponding to the determined hydraulic pressure control value to a brake device on a steering direction side of front wheels of a pair of left and right brake devices applying braking forces to rear wheels. Then, in this conventional vehicle steering device, the brake device on the steering direction side of the front wheels imparts a braking force to a rear wheel on the steering direction side, the brake force can generate a moment toward the steering direction of the front wheel on a body, and satisfactory head turn property and responsiveness of the vehicle are obtained.